Muchachx bonitx
by Camg95
Summary: Quiso convencerse de que no saldría con alguien que no tuviera el valor para hacerle frente, cuando lo que realmente le preocupaba era el rechazo. One Shot. {Levísimo yaoi, mención de abuso infantil y trauma}


_._

 _Posteado también en ao3._

 _Iba a ser originalmente una historia larga pero me gustó el resultado y decidí dejarla así... Aunque puede que en algún futuro continue con la idea de alargarla._

 _Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes, sino que son propiedad de Sui Ishida; unicamente los utilicé para mi satisfacción..._

 _._

* * *

.

Muchachx bonitx

.

.

.

—Mi amigo piensa que eres linda. —le gritó el muchacho con una gran sonrisa, señalando con insistencia a su amigo, que no hacía más que hundirse en el sillón; el rostro enterrado tras un par de manos, espiando de vez en cuando.

El muchacho en particular era un cliente frecuente, callado, siempre con la nariz metida en algún libro, espiándola por sobre las páginas cuando creía que ella no lo estaba viendo.

Por supuesto, el muchacho no era para nada disimulado, así que realmente no le sorprendió el súbito susto que recibió aquella tarde, cuando un enérgico muchacho la asaltó, casi provocando que tirase la bandeja sobre su uniforme, pidiéndole, en lugar de su amigo (que era demasiado tímido como para acercarse él mismo), que le diera una oportunidad, que se encontraran en el parque cercano para charlar y conocerse. Porque él la veía desde hacía mucho tiempo ir y venir, no espiando bajo su falda, las piernas contorneadas que el uniforme le obligaba a mostrar, disfrazando una insinuación vulgar bajo piropos que le hacían dar vuelta el estómago.

Odiaba a ese tipo de hombres.

No.

Aquel muchacho parecía admirarla como se hacía al fuego: desde lejos, con respeto y anhelo, no acercando la mano por miedo a consumirse. Miedo, nervios, los ojos brillosos de un soñador empedernido.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, y miró la mesa a la que debía de entregar la orden. El cliente la estaba mirando, así como también lo hacía la pareja de la mesa de al lado, el viejo empresario que siempre venía a leer el diario con su café negro, amargo, y también la persona de al lado..., y la de al lado, y la de al lado.

A sus espaldas, escuchó a Nishio murmurar algo que sonó como _«Deberían pagarte por atraer así a los clientes, Touka.»_

Realmente no le importó, hacía mucho no le llegaba nada de lo que el otro dijera, pero de alguna forma se las haría pagar, porque así era su relación. Quizás lo haría tropezar y romper un par de tazas, quizás derramaría agua caliente sobre él.

El muchacho, de cabello rubio anaranjado y sonrisa amplia, ruidoso, insistió en su pregunta.

Su amigo parecía perderse cada vez más dentro del sillón, y ahora en lugar de espiar su reacción, buscaba una forma de desaparecer del café sin que nadie lo notara. No sería dificil: el chico pasaba desapercibido incluso siendo asiduo, más lo haría ahora con todos los ojos en la escena principal: el amigo del muchacho tímido esperando la respuesta de la moza.

—Es que... yo...

 _«Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre»_ pensó, pero lo descartó al instante: era un cliente asiduo y un tonto enamorado, por su puesto que sabría quién era... o por lo menos eso quería creer.

 _«No saldré con alguien que no se atreve a dar la cara»_ Casi lo dijo, abrió la boca para ello, pero nada más que un suspiró salió de sus labios cuando vio lo mucho que se había consumido el pobre enamorado en su asiento, y comprendió lo mucho que lo destruiría ello.

Parecía demasiado frágil para soportar eso, y si bien Touka era una persona directa, no le gustaba ver a una persona sufrir... al menos no tanto como lo estaba haciendo aquel desdichado.

No, no le diría eso. Sí. No saldría con alguien así, o por lo menos, las pocas veces que se había planteado con alguien a su lado, pensó que definitivamente sería alguien con las agallas para hacerle frente y confesarse. El problema es que, por cómo estaba todo su mundo, no creía que fuera una buena opción iniciar una relación, no al menos en el presente..., y definitivamente no en algún futuro cercano.

No, no, no, no. No se sentía cómoda, cómodo, con ello. En algún momento el otro se enteraría que algo no estaba bien con su novia. Que era diferente (más específicamente), y eso era algo que no sabría cómo explicar. ¿Podría enfrentarlo siquiera? Dudaba que pudiera.

No. La joven moza no quería arriesgarse a alguna mirada de reprimenda.

Decidió que lo mejor sería negarse, que aquel muchacho se olvidara de su existencia y se alejara, así como había alejado a prácticamente cualquiera que intentara acercársele, con buenas y malas intensiones.

Sí..., se lo diría: un claro y rotundo _no_. Avasallante.

Lo destruiría si con eso conseguía que lo dejara en paz.

Pero entonces el muchacho ruidoso volvió a hablar: —Él nunca habla de ti, y cada vez que le pregunto se pone todo rojo y, ¿sabes? es muy divertido. Creo que hasta había pensado dedicarte un poema o algo..., lo encontré el otro día en la mesa del comedor de su departamento. De hecho, mira, aquí lo tengo todavía.

La moza pudo escuchar un gemido (¡Hide!).

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la incomodidad comenzó a hacer estragos: siempre le había molestado tener tantos ojos encima, porque sentía que ellos entendían, que podían ver a través de la falda, las medias negras, las botas viejas y gastadas, las blusas, las muñecas llenas de pulseras de plástico, el olor a shampoo de su cabello y el suave olor a fresa que desprendía el brillo labial que usaba.

Tantos ojos encima le hacían sentir disgustado consigo mismo, igual que lo hacía la mirada de su madre, razón por la cual había decidido mudarse lejos de ella, lejos de la mirada acusadora y la lengua bífida, los golpes y de la constante culpa que era el recuerdo de su hermana muerta.

Pero eso nadie lo sabía, era consciente de ello.

Aún así, se sintió incómodo, y verdaderamente no tuvo el valor de volver a mirar a los ojos a aquel muchacho tan ruidoso, que, por el bien de su amigo (o algo así), había enfrentado a la chica de sus sueños.

Sonrió por dentro, medio triste y avergonzado, por aquel muchacho enamorado. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que ni siquiera era mujer, por mucho que lo intentara, por muchos vestidos, faldas y lecciones al respecto que le había dado su madre para hacerlo ver como su hermana, o al menos como ella creía que iba a ser su hermana cuando creciera? Por que Touka había muerto hacía mucho, y aún así seguía siendo la preferida, obediente, buena y correcta a diferencia de Ayato. Ayato, el pequeño Ayato, el que ninguno de los dos padres había planeado pero habían tenido de todos modos, y que su madre detestaba por sobre todas las cosas.

 _«Si no hubiera sido por ti, Touka seguiría viva»_ Cada vez que debía hacerle frente, ella insistía en meter el dedo en la llaga y atormentarlo, a rodearlo como un tiburón, a decirle que se parara recto, a hablar como si fuera un «ella» y no un «él».

Hacía mucho había dejado de insistir en que no lo tratara como una chica (no se acordaba exactamente cuando), pero cada vez que sentía molestia al respecto, su madre parecía olerlo y le daba esa mirada... Y Ayato se olvidaba del tema.

Si se comportaba, su madre no le haría nada.

Touka era una buena hija.

Touka no replicaba a su madre.

Touka no levantaba la vista.

Touka era una chica, y las chicas salían con chicos.

Su madre siempre hablaba al respecto. Sobre lo que sería de ella en su futuro, tan brillante y bonito. Ayato había mencionado una sola vez, para sí mismo (no creyendo que la mujer fuera capaz de oírlo), que perdía el tiempo en eso porque Touka no podía casarse y darle nietos estando muerta.

Ella había escuchado, por supuesto, y Ayato nunca más volvió a mencionar el tema por miedo a su cólera.

Cualquier cosa de Ayato la hacía enfadar, así que el muchacho prefería estar callado, quieto tras Touka. Lo único que le recordaba que no era ella, lo único que lo mantenía vagamente cuerdo, eran las botas, lo único realmente suyo que su madre no había tirado pues _no era correcto que vistiera como un hombre, cuando no lo era_. Por supuesto, no podía usarlas cuando ella anduviera cerca. No. Cuando su madre acechaba, las ocultaba y en cambio se calzaba los zapatos con hebilla que había comprado específicamente para _ella_.

Ella, ella, ella.

Ayato volvió a mirar con nervios al muchacho, aún oculto en su lugar, aprovechando su condición de invisible por primera vez en su vida.

Lo había visto y no le parecía feo, no, todo lo contrario, _a Touka le había parecido lindo_.

—N-no sé... —tartamudeó después de un rato.

El muchacho ruidoso la miró extrañado, y Ayato temió que se hubiera dado cuenta. Temió la reprimenda que siempre venía después de que dejaba ver que no era realmente Touka.

En cambio, volvió a sonreír, y ni Ayato ni Touka entendieron qué pasaba ahí.

Entonces, le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hasta la mesa donde su amigo parecía desaparecer cada vez más y más. Ahora más relajado después de darse cuenta que, como siempre, la gente ignoraba su existencia.

Se tensó cuando la moza estuvo frente a él. La piel pálida sonrosada, el cabello blanco erizándose como un gato asustado.

No era feo, simplemente extraño.

—Los dos se ven bien juntos. —el otro chico le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, animándolo, animándola.

La sensación se le hizo extraña: nadie nunca, salvo Toriko, lo había animado a nada. Su madre siempre había decidido la ropa, la escuela, la ocasión, las palabras; lo había moldeado a su antojo.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —dijo apresurado.

No era, definitivamente, buena idea.

El muchacho se daría cuenta tarde o temprano que Touka no existía, y le miraría de la misma forma que su madre. Lo único que sabía hacer Ayato, decía siempre la mujer, era decepcionar. Nunca hacía nada bien y nunca lo haría, salvo en la muerte. Por supuesto que Ayato lo había intentado un par de veces (las marcas eran apenas visibles en la piel clara), pero había resultado que tampoco sirvió para aquello. Se arrepintió cuando vio la sangre, se asustó, y su madre lo había golpeado por intentar matar a Touka nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no? —se rió el muchacho intermediario, radiante, observador, molesto. _Hide_ , había dicho el otro en medio del espanto.

»Kaneki no es prejuicioso. Es muy buena persona. Es la mejor persona del mundo.

Ayato frunció el ceño, extrañado, y más raro le pareció el comentario cuando miró al muchacho sonriente, que le dio otra palmada de aliento antes de irse, y se dio cuenta de que en todo el café era el único que pareció darse cuenta que Touka no existía realmente, pero aún así no lo miró mal, no lo miró extraño, no le levantó la mano ni deseó que nunca hubiera existido.

—En serio no creo que se bueno que... tu y... yo...

—Creo que voy a colapsar de los nervios —el enamorado sonrió, tonto. —, ¿te parecería hablarlo en otro momento, afuera? Me incomoda tanta gente mirando.

Quizás afuera podría pensar mejor, además de que podría explicarse sin tropezar.

Asintió.

Al otro día Touka no tenía ni escuela ni trabajo. Ayato nunca hacía nada en particular.

Kaneki Ken (así le dijo que se llamaba) no dijo nada cuando vio que llegaba vestido de negro, una remera sin mangas, el pantalón ajustado y las botas gastadas, el cabello lejos de la cara.

Pensó que el muchacho iba a zurrarlo, a alejarse y no volver al café. Que lo dejaría en paz.

No lo hizo.

En cambio, Kaneki Ken sonrió de esa forma vaga que parecía típica de él, no cosa de los nervios, y le invitó a tomar café.

Ayato jamás había conocido a alguien tan raro, más incluso que él.


End file.
